


Birthday Treat

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort is dead. Everything should be right with the Wizarding World. However, Harry’s crush on the spymaster and his former battle partner Severus Snape refuses to die as easily. Luckily for him, Draco steps in to save the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

Harry tugged half-heartedly at the restraints currently holding his hands locked to the head of the four-poster bed as he stared down at Draco. The blond was currently engaged in tying Harry’s ankles to the bottom two posts of the bed leaving the brunette lying face up, spread-eagled on a bed that wasn’t his own.  
  
“Draco, are you sure about this? I mean you’re sure that it’s going to work?” Harry winced at how needy he sounded.  
  
 Draco exhaled loudly in exasperation. “Yes Harry, it’s going to work. Once you’re ready down here I’ll go and tell Uncle Sev that his birthday present is in his chambers, shove him in, lock the door and then once he sees you it’s not going to be a problem. Now, can you move your feet at all?”  
  
Harry tested the ankle restraints and shook his head. “No, they’re fine.”  
  
“Good, now for the last couple of things.”  
  
Harry’s heart sank as he saw the look on Draco’s face; a distinctly mischievous grin that he could only have taken from his twin, red-haired prankster lovers.   
  
“Divesto.” Harry’s squawk of surprise as his clothes disappeared was cut off by Draco’s curt dismissal. “As lovely as you are Harry, I’m really much more interested in Fred and George. I’m just going to add a few more things to make you into a completely delectable treat for Uncle Sev, okay?”  
  
“Do you really think he wants me?” Harry asked quietly as Draco moved back into his line of sight with what looked distinctly like make-up.  
  
“Yes I do.” Draco nodded reassuringly as he started to apply the black liner to Harry’s eyes. “He never would have kissed you in front of all those people before the final battle if he wasn’t. He’s just being a coward which is why you have to do this.” He leaned back to admire his handiwork having finished with the liner and applied a lipgloss. “Thank Merlin you got rid of those glasses; they were fucking hideous.”  
  
Moving down, he tied a Slytherin green ribbon around Harry’s neck before moving further down and taking hold of Harry’s cock. “Just shut up and think of Severus; I don’t like this anymore than you do. You’re just a very good friend and I’m doing this for you and my godfather.”  
As soon as Harry was fully hard, Draco snapped a silver serpent cock ring on him and dumped a heavy glass jar of lubricant on the bedside table before pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek.  
  
“Uncle Sev won’t be long. Enjoy it. Tell him the truth and I want to hear non-explicit events in the morning.”  
  
With that Draco was gone and Harry was left naked, hard and nervous in his potions professor’s bedroom.  
  
***  
  
True to Draco’s words, it wasn’t long before Harry heard the outer door to Severus’ chambers slam shut before he heard the sharp inhale of breath to see Severus stood in the door way, eyes wide in shock.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Erm .... Happy Birthday?” Harry smiled weakly. He squirmed on the bed as Severus walked closer, staring at him intently.  
  
“You’re the birthday present Draco was talking about. Why?” The older man asked as he reached out and tugged teasingly on the green bow.  
  
Harry couldn’t help but arch his back before he forced his mouth to respond. “Wanted you since before I knew you were the Half-Blood Prince but it was never right. Was your student. Then the war and Voldemort. Then you kissed me and I though you finally wanted me too. Was I wrong?”  
  
“You couldn’t be further from the truth. But let me spell it out so your little Gryffindor brain can comprehend ... you’re mine and you’re not leaving me ever.”  
  
Harry whimpered as a muttered spell and a careless hand gesture and every single tiny button on those robes was undone. “So, you like your birthday present then?”  
  
Severus grinned wickedly as he slid his robes off his shoulders, earning him a mewl of pleasure from Harry, and practically purred. “I fucking love it.”  
  
He flicked a wrist to release the ankle restraints as he climbed onto the bed himself and settled in between Harry’s legs, Harry immediately bringing them up to wrap around Severus’ waist. Harry didn’t get any opportunity to say anything as thin lips slanted over his and his mouth was thoroughly claimed. When Severus pulled back long moments later, Harry was in a complete daze; eyes glazed over, lips red and swollen from kisses and unable to say anything.  
  
Severus smirked. “Best bloody birthday present ever.” The smirk turned distinctly evil as he smoothed a calloused and potion-stained hand over the smooth skin of Harry’s thigh and up over his hip. “And I’ve still got several hours of my birthday left to enjoy my treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/14033.html)


End file.
